The Accidental Love
by Nekogal31
Summary: Inu-Yasha and Kagome are faced with a difficult dession for their 5 year old daughter Kimi. Inu-Yasha's brother is back, and wants revenge on him and his family.
1. In the being

The Accidental Love  
By: Sari  
Ch.1  
  
Hiya! My name is Sarah, and I wanted to write about Inu-Yasha and Kagome! In this story, Inu-Yasha and Kagome are forced into a tough decision. Inu- Yasha's brother is back, and wants revenge. I hope you like this fic.N-joy! PLEASE REVIEW!  
Sari  
  
Kagome ran her fingers through her dark hair. It was past 12:00 and Inu-Yasha said he would be back soon!  
"That jerk!" thought Kagome. "Mommy, where's daddy?" Kagome turned around and faced her sleepy eyed daughter Kimi. The little five year old's silver hair was tied up in two pigtails that came to her shoulders, her dog ears perked up. Her brown eyes looked sad and worried.  
"Don't worry honey! Daddy will be home soon! Do you want some milk and cookies while we wait?" asked Kagome smiling. The young half demon held her mothers hand and nodded with a smile.  
Inu-Yasha held his side as he tried to run home. Kagome would be so pissed off at him for being so late. Hopefully she wouldn't issue too many sit command. He remembered once when Kagome had been really mad at him, she issued about twenty sit commands, his back was out for days. That was when she was pregnant with Kimi. He looked at his side and than at his hand, both covered in blood. He sniffed the air, smelling familiar scents. It smelled of strawberries and coconut; Kagome. And something else.Ah yes, his daughter Kimi was up too. He could smell her sent of Chocolate. He had to smile. He tried to run faster, but it only hurt more. If only Kagome was there with him she could have made some kind of herbs to try to heel him. He held his side, and ran as fast as could.  
Kagome looked at her watch. 12:46. She looked at her daughter and told her it wouldn't be long.she hoped. Then a terrible thought crossed her mind. What if her dear husband was hurt and needed help! What if he..NO! She would think about that. She was sure her strong husband Inu-Yasha would be home any minute now. Kimi sniffed the air and rushed outside.  
"Kimi!" She raced after her daughter. She saw a dark figure emerging from the forest.  
"DADDY!!!" yelled Kimi and ran up to the limping Inu-Yasha. Kagome could barley make out his figure, but the crescent moon gave off some light. She rushed to his side as he hugged his daughter.  
"Daddy.you're hurt.I smelt you're blood when you came near the house.are you okay?" asked Kimi crying. He looked at Kagome and gave her a kiss on the check.  
"You're getting better at your scents kid, that's great.now come on.you know I don't like to see you cry." He replied with a weak smile. Kimi wiped her eyes. Kagome helped Inu-Yasha reach the house and sat him in one of the kitchen chairs. She made some herb tea and placed it in front of Inu-Yasha. He looked toward the floor and began talking to Kagome, "You're mad at me, aren't you.I didn't mean to be so late I-"  
"Its okay honey, I understand, and I'm not mad at you. But who did this to you?" asked Kagome looking down at Inu-Yasha's bloody body.  
"My brother." He quietly replied. Kagome stood in awe for a moment. "Well at least we collected all the shards." She finally replied. Kimi stood on the side of the doorway listening to her parents talk, concealed by the surrounding shadows. She could hear her father's voice quietly talking.  
"I don't think Kimi will be safe here anymore, you should take her to your mother's house in the human world..." he hesitated for a moment, "She'll be safe there. Kimi won't like it, but she'll be safe." Kagome slowly nodded her head.  
"NO! I won't go to the stupid human world and leave you here! I want to stay here with you and daddy!" Tears flooded her eyes. Inu-Yasha could do nothing. "Daddy don't make me leave!" He remembered his brother saying his half demon daughter would be next to die. "You have to." he whispered. Kagome hugged her daughter and told her that it would only be for a short while, and she would stay with grandma, and uncle would be there. It didn't help. Kimi ran up the stairs at a racing speed and closed the door to her room.  
After Inu-Yasha was all bandaged up and had rested a few days, be was better than ever. Kimi was still a little mad. She would go out of the house and Kagome, from the window, could see her training with some of Inu- Yasha's stuff. Kimi even picked up a weigh that weighed 50 pound, about Kimi's own weight! She told Inu-Yasha and he just laughed. "That's what you get when you have a half demon daughter!" he joked. He went out of the bedroom and outside the house by Kimi. Next week Inu-Yasha said even if he had to drag her, he would take Kimi to the well and to her grandmother's house.  
Last night a small sliver of the moon remained, tonight there would be no moon. Inu-Yasha would turn human tonight, which he dreaded doing. He had not told anyone about this, besides Kagome, and Kimi. If his brother knew this, he would attack him tonight for sure. He reached the field were Kimi was running. Inu-Yasha couldn't believe how fast his daughter was running. He couldn't run that fast till he was almost twelve! He grabbed hold of her just as she raced by.  
"Was I running fast daddy?" Kimi asked, full of innocence. He smiled at his little daughter and told her it was great.  
"Umm.Kimi.you know what tonight is.don't you." He remarked. She nodded her head. For some reason Kimi didn't turn human on the nights there was no moon. Inu-Yasha picked her up and told her not to go outside tonight, but stay inside and play.  
"If something was to happen, I wouldn't be able to help you.and I would always regret that."  
Kagome cooked supper and kept looking outside through the window. Just a few minutes and it would be pitch dark outside. Inu-Yasha was outside looking at the sky. He came in and bolted the door shut.  
Kimi was eating some Ramon noodles that Kagome had bought in the human world. She looked at her dad as he smiled at her and went off toward the bedroom. A few minutes later, a black haired Inu-Yasha came into the kitchen. Kagome hugged her husband and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. He sat down and drank some sake.  
Kimi looked around acting very jumpy to Inu-Yasha. He watched her as she sniffed the air, once, than again. Her eyes got big and she got the chills. She looked directly at her dad and gulped. "Something scary is coming!"  
  
HA HA HA! Only I know what is going to happen next! If I get 5 reviews I'll post the next Ch...K?! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! The next Ch may wrap up the whole story, but I don't know yet. It depends how I feel..YAHN! Keep looking for updates to my story! 


	2. The black haired InuYasha

The Accidental Love  
By: Sari  
Ch.2  
  
Hi again! By now you should have read the first chapter.if not you should go read it now!!! If you liked the first chapter, you'll LOVE this one! Thanks to all you who reviewed to chapter 1! N-joy!!  
Sari  
Inu-Yasha stood up from his seat and ran to the window. "Damn! Why tonight?!" he thought. He looked out the window. All he could see was the outlines of the surrounding trees.  
  
"Man, I hate my vision when I'm human!" yelled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What can you see, Inu?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Not much. WAIT! I see something!" He saw a huge shadow coming over the forest right by their house. Inu-Yasha tried to smell it, but it was no use when he was human.  
  
"Kimi, tell me what you smelled." said Inu-Yasha, looking at her. She sniffed the air and once again got the chills.  
  
"Well, it sort of smells like rotten eggs and chicken poop!" she said, laughing at herself. Inu-Yasha gave her a grin.  
  
"Now I know who our visitor is. Kagome- take Kimi to the well, right now. I knew I shouldn't have waited so long to take her!"  
  
"DADDY! I don't want to go! I can help you fight!" argued Kimi.  
  
"Kimi, do what your father says! We need to go now!" yelled Kagome. She and Kimi ran up stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Kagome grabbed some of Kimi's clothes and put them in a backpack. She got some other things Kimi needed and tossed them in. She was about to close it when Kimi yelled, "Wait!" She picked up a doll her mom had made for her. It was a tiny Inu-Yasha doll. Kimi gently placed it on top. Kagome smiled and rushed Kimi out of the room.  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly opened the door and peered out. The shadow was still far away, but it was getting closer every moment they wasted. He told Kagome it was safe for now. He stepped out, the Tetseiga at hand (I think that's how you spell it -.-*). Kagome held her bow while Kimi hid behind her. She reached for an arrow just in case. She and Kimi ran as quick as they could to the well by their house. They thought a long time ago, it would be good to build their house by the well for Kagome's sake so she could visit her family. They hid behind a tree before taking off toward the field where the well lay.  
  
Kagome knelt down by her daughter and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Silent tears ran down Kagome's and Kimi's faces.  
  
"I'm going to miss you sweetheart. Be good, and listen to what grandma tells you. Tell her I'm sorry for so short notice. I love you." The twenty seven year old stood up. She waved goodbye and rushed off.  
  
Kimi stared at the well. It looked like an endless pit in the dark. Even though she had been down thousands of times before, something told her not to go. She looked around and ran toward a close by trees.  
  
"Since daddy can't smell, he and mommy won't know I'm here."she whispered to herself and slowly made her way to her house, hiding behind trees as she went.  
  
When she got close enough to see her parents, she saw three other people there too.  
  
There was Sango, Shippo, and the perverted monk, Miroku. Sango looked just as pretty as she always did in her fighting outfit and her very long hair. Shippo looked a little different, a little taller, and he lost the green bow. Miroku grew out his hair a bit, and had it in a small ponytail. His purple robe was ruined when they all fought Nurokui, so Sango had made him a dark blue one to have instead.  
Kimi perked up her doggie ears so she could hear better to what they were saying. She made sure she was out of sight.  
  
"Where's Kimi?" asked Sango looking around. Kimi stood as still as she could behind a small tree. Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha and he nodded.  
  
"I took her to the well, she's going to stay with my mother." Kagome said looking at the ground, wiping a tear from her eye.  
Inu-Yasha looked at the shadow coming closer every second. He stood impatiently and paced the ground. Shippo looked up at Inu-Yasha and tried to smile.  
  
Sango clutched her boomerang tightly looked up toward the huge shadow approaching. Miroku kept looking at Sango in a perverted way, thinking nasty thoughts (eww).  
  
Inu-Yasha kept tightening his grip on his sword, and got ready for the worst to come. He kept glancing at the woods near were Kimi was standing. She held her breath and waited for her dad to look away.  
  
"He's here!" yelled Inu-Yasha as he watched the shadow drop into the woods opposite of Where Kimi was. Inu-Yasha pushed Kagome behind him and held his sword tight. She got her arrows prepared to shoot at a seconds notice.  
Sango lifted her boomerang above her head ready to throw. Shippo turned into a small bird and flew into a tree. Miroku held his staff in one hand and fiddled with his jade beads he still kept on his hands, even though his wind tunnel was gone.  
  
They all faced the woods and waited. Then a figure appeared out of the forest, light showed who it was, Sesshomaru.  
He laughed as he came nearer to Inu-Yasha. "You haven't changed at all little brother. Where's your demon child, brother?"  
  
"Like I would tell you!" snorted Inu-Yasha. Kagome shook behind Inu- Yasha worried for all their safety.  
  
"I have my ways of making you tell, and you will tell me!" yelled Sesshomaru.  
  
Evil, pure evil! Sorry there was no fight scenes in the chapter, but you can count on plenty of butt whooping on the next Ch.! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I hoped U enjoyed it! 


	3. A Midnight Fight

The Accidental Love  
By: Sari  
Ch.3  
  
I'm sorry for the lack of update to this fic. I've been busy studying for finals, and then we went on break. I hope you like this part of the story- the end of this chapter might leave you in shock! N-joy!  
Sari  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at his brother, who he had always hated and despised. His brother still had his long silver hair, and not to mention his sharp demon claws. The blue crescent moon on his head seemed dull in the poor light. He stepped closer to Inu-Yasha and chucked underneath his breath.  
  
"So my little brother, I see you finally look like you should- a weak pitiful human! You are such a disgrace to all demons!" shouted Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kimi was angry to hear all these insults aimed to her dad. She clutched her fists together tighter and tried not make a sound.  
  
"I hope you don't think you can defeat me, little brother, because you will not succeed!"  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted and lifted the untransformed Tetseiga in his sweaty hands. All his best friends were behind him 100 percent; he knew he could do this.  
  
Kagome got her arrows in a steady aim and got ready to release. She let go of the string and the sacred arrow flew at an incredible speed.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed the arrow in his hand as dark blood ran down it. He looked at his hand and tossed the arrow away. It landed near the tree that covered Kimi's tiny body.  
  
When he looked away, Kimi grabbed the blood stained arrow and held it in her small hands.  
  
Sango had seen Kimi when she quickly grabbed the arrow. She bit her lip to keep herself from telling Kagome or Inu-Yasha. She looked away quickly like she hadn't seen anything.  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped up and gave a full charge at his brother. He was easily dodged and as Sesshoumaru turned around, Inu-Yasha kicked him. Sesshoumaru grabbed his foot as he attempted his kick. He raised him in the air and gave him punches to his weak stomach. Sango raised her boomerang and tossed it with ease. It hit Sesshoumaru in the back, but not before he had scratched Inu-Yasha on the stomach and made him yelp out in pain.  
  
He dropped Inu-Yasha to the hard ground. Inu-Yasha swiftly scrambled to his feet and got ready for another attack.  
  
As the battle raged on, Kimi slowly walked around the forest, looking for materials for a weapon. She found the perfect rounded stick to use, and a piece of a string cut from something. She tied the string to the ends of the stick and made sure the arrow fit.  
  
"Perfect!" she thought. She slowly made her way to the tree where she had been hiding.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!!!" yelled Kagome as her husband fell to the ground and tears filled her eyes as he lie there, almost motionless.  
  
Kagome grabbed an arrow and shot it straight for Sesshoumaru's cold heart. He moved away at the last second and darted straight for her.  
  
Sango and Miroku both used their weapons and stopped Sesshomaro. He fell backwards and slowly got up.  
  
Kimi was full of hated toward her uncle as she saw her dad lying on the ground. She quietly lifted her bow and set her arrow in place. Sesshoumaru looked around and he almost spotted Kimi.  
  
Kagome was by Inu-Yasha's side and stroked his black hair. It was still dark and there was no sign of the sun. Inu-Yasha came to and glanced around the battle field.  
  
Sango had a huge slash on her arm and bruise on her left check. Her perverted lover, Miroku, had huge scratch marks on his leg and there was blood pouring from his side.  
Kagome had a cut above her eye and a huge gash on the inside of her palm.  
  
Out of nowhere, an arrow was shot, a red flame around it.  
  
Inu-Yasha heard a cry from Sesshoumaru.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
So, I hoped you liked this Ch.! A bit more violence for all of you who like that kind of stuff J/K! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I will have the next Ch. up ASAP! You will not want to miss the next chapter! Sorry this one is so short!!!! 


	4. Crushed Hope

The Accidental Love  
By: Sari  
Ch.4  
  
Hello everyone reading this fic! I hope you have like the story so far.Because something dramatic is going to take place in chapter 4! Well, here goes nothing! N-joy!  
Sari  
  
----------Battle ground-------------  
  
"Inu-Yasha.." whispered a sweet familiar voice to Inu-Yasha. The now hanyou slowly opened his eyes. He was still outside and on the ground. This time, it was morning.  
  
He saw Kagome, with her dark brown eyes that he loved so much. He gently turned his head and saw Kimi, a big smile on her face and- "WHAT THE HECK IS KIMI DOING IN THIS ERA?!" shouted Inu-Yasha, jumping to his feet.  
  
"I thought you took her to your mother's house!"  
  
Kagome smiled and hugged Kimi. "You should be thanking Kimi- not scolding her!" she replied calmly.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were still there, laughing at Inu-Yasha. When he growled at them, they stopped instantly.  
  
"Well, what happened, Inu-Yasha, was that when I took Kimi to the well, I said goodbye in somewhat of a rush and ran off to come back here. Then Kimi, being very bad, came up by the forest and watched the fight from behind the trees. When I shot an arrow at Sesshoumaru, he threw the arrow by Kimi. She picked it up, and got materials to make a bow. She is the one that shot the last arrow- not me!" said Kagome, nearly out of breath. (Sari: That must have been the longest speaking paragraph!-.-,)  
  
Kimi just smiled, looking as innocent as ever. She went up to her dad and touched his two doggie ears as they flinched. She started to giggle.  
  
"Kimi shot that arrow?" repeated Inu-Yasha, stunned. He looked at the little five year old in front of him, as cute as could be. He could train her for a few years, then she could be unstoppab-  
  
"I know what you're thinking Inu-Yasha and it won't happen!" shouted Kagome, angrily.  
  
"So, then what happened after I passed out?" asked Inu-Yasha trying to change the subject.  
  
Kimi stopped and told him what happened.  
  
"What happened daddy was that after you were out cold, my stupid uncle collapsed to the ground. He slowly got up and ran to the woods that he came from. That's the last we saw of him! Then it turned morning!" she said excitedly, still smiling.  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled at Kimi and gave her a hug. He didn't know what he would do without Kagome and Kimi.  
  
Kimi asked if she could play in the field. Both her parents said yes.  
  
----------------In the field-----------------  
  
"Laaa la la, la laa.la la laaaa la" sung Kimi as she looked for flowers to give to her mom in the field. So far she had found three daisies, and two small sunflowers.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Kimi, pushing one of her pigtails back.  
  
"It's a rose!" she said, bending down to pick it up. She gently picked the rose, careful of its thorns.  
  
"It's beautiful" thought Kimi. She went on looking for flowers, but what she saw next made her stop dead in her tracks.  
  
---------------Back at the house------------------  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome were sitting in the kitchen when all of the sudden they heard a loud scream.  
  
"KIMI!" they both shouted.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran as fast as he could to the field, still a little hurt from his battle. When he got there, there was no sign of Kimi, but she had been there alright.  
  
He also smelt something else. A smell that disgusted him and made a pit in the inside of his stomach. This smell smelt like rotten eggs and chicken poop.  
  
When Kagome got there, she looked around the empty field. She walked up to this bare part of the field. There laid three daisies, two small sunflowers, and a rose, all crumpled.  
  
Well, This Ch. was mostly a review for all the peps who might have forgot what happened in all the chapters. I hope you get what I mean w/ the crumpled flowers and everything. Well once again, please review, thanks! Also sorry this Ch. is so short. 


	5. Sesshomaru's Revenge

The Accidental Love  
By: Sari  
Ch.5  
  
Hello again! Now you have reached the fifth chapter, YAY! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update... Anyways this chap. will certainly make up for the loss time! Not to mention disappointed fans! J/k! Anyways, as always, N- joy!  
Sari  
  
Kagome frantically searched the field as tears ran down her slowly aging face. Where could Kimi be?! Inu-Yasha, being half demon again, sniffed the air for any lost scents. Kimi had been there, and Sesshomaru.  
Kagome fell to her knees as she cried into her hands.  
Inu-Yasha kneeled down and tenderly wrapped his arm around her as he rubbed her back.  
"Kagome, please don't cry, we'll get her back!" said Inu-Yasha almost doubting himself.  
"This is my all fault! I should have made sure she went down the stupid well! I should hav-"  
Inu-Yasha gently placed his finger over her lip.  
"This is not your fault Kag-"  
"Shut up Inu-Yasha! It's my fault and you know it! Now our baby girl is probably hurt because of me!" yelled Kagome. She quickly got off the ground and ran to the house. She opened the door and slammed it shut as she rushed in.  
"Damn it Kagome!" yelled Inu-Yasha. He swiftly ran down to the house. He tried the door but she had locked it.  
"Kagome please let me in!" begged Inu-Yasha.  
"Just leave me alone!" shouted Kagome.  
"Come on Kagome, come with me and we can go get Kimi!" yelled Inu- Yasha.  
"I'll go get all our friends too! Please, do it for Kimi-Chan's sake!" pleaded Inu-Yasha again.  
Kagome slowly unlocked the door as she stepped out tear stricken. She fell into Inu-Yasha's arm and broke down crying all over again.  
"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha, I'm just so scared! I don't want my poor baby to leave me! I need Kimi!" said Kagome between sobs.  
Inu-Yasha hugged her and comforted her the best he could.  
"Now come on lets go get the others!" said Inu-Yasha with a determined look on his face.  
"Oh-My-God!" shouted Sango, grabbing her huge boomerang after the sad couple had told their friends what had happened. She placed her boomerang it on her back. She hand Miroku a sword and he strapped it on.  
"Don't worry guys, we'll get Kimi back safe and sound!" replied Miroku.  
"Yeah! Don't you worry, she'll be back in no time!" said Shippo.  
"Thanks, you guys!" said Inu-Yasha and Kagome.  
"LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kimi as loud as she could. She was tied up by a rope that was tied around her small hands and was hanging from the ceiling.  
"Shut up you little brat!" hissed Sesshomaru with an evil glare in his eyes.  
"Take me home now!!!" demanded Kimi with her father's stern look.  
"I told you to shut the hell up!" yelled Shesshomaru. Kimi, still hanging, started to kick as fast as she could. She had managed to kick a man's/ male demon's most sensitive area.  
"Why you little brat! You're more trouble than your worth! How can my stupid brother put up with you?!" bellowed Sesshomaru.  
"He's not stupid you big poo poo head!" screamed Kimi.  
"You know if you don't shut up, I could just rid of this little buzzing sound I keep hearing! So shut up!" yelled Sesshomaru.  
Inu-Yasha sniffed the air once more. Chocolate, how he longed to smell Kimi's sent of chocolate! *Sniff, Sniff* Wait, he smelt something, it smelt just like chocolate! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well there you go all my loyal fans! You asked for it so I brought it! Now I will try to update much faster! Sari. 


End file.
